


Her Royal Mechanic-Ness

by Politzania



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Wartime hijinks, flirty!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: While visiting a base back in England, Bucky, Dum-Dum and Gabe catch a ride from a posh lady army mechanic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	Her Royal Mechanic-Ness

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: Her Royal Mechanic-Ness  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo Square Filled: U1 - Howling Commandos  
> Pairing: None  
> Rating: General  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: While visiting a base back in England, Bucky, Dum-Dum and Gabe catch a ride from a posh lady army mechanic.

“Are you boys lost?” A Tilly light truck had roared up practically out of nowhere and a young, dark-haired girl called out cheerily to them from the driver’s seat. 

“Afraid so, Miss,” Bucky called back. After two months of tracking down and blowing up Hydra bases, the Howling Commandos had been called back to England. Steve was tied up in strategy sessions with the top brass, so the rest of them had been left to cool their heels until that evening, when they were to be presented to a member of the royal family who was also visiting the shared Allied Forces base. 

Bucky got restless (as he so often did after Azzano) and cajoled Gabe and Dum-Dum to join him for a walk. Two hours later, they’d gotten thoroughly turned around in the rolling green hills and were seriously starting to wonder how much trouble they were in for. 

“I figured you for Yanks,” she grinned. “I was just taking this old girl out for a test drive after replacing the U joint and spotted you across the meadows. Climb in and I’ll get you where you belong.” Her accent was posh, but she had grease streaked across one cheek and was wearing a set of overalls. Bucky had heard that the British had their own womens’ auxiliary services, but they hadn’t yet met any of them. (Carter was an exception, of course.)

“You’re a mechanic?” Dum-dum said skeptically as he swung himself up into the cab. 

“I certainly am.” Her voice had gone icy and her eyes snapped with annoyance. “We’re all doing our part to win the war. Even us girls are willing to get our hands dirty at times.” 

Bucky cuffed Dum-Dum upside the head. “Sorry, miss. This is one of the reasons we call him Dum-Dum. I’m Sergeant James Barnes, but I go by Bucky. My rude pal here is also known as Sergeant Timothy Alloysius Cadwaller Dugan and our quiet, well-behaved friend is Private Gabriel Jones.” 

She reached out a hand, dainty despite the scuffed knuckles and grease under the nails. “Second SubAltern Elizabeth Windsor of the ATS, at your service.” She looked at the compass on the dashboard, shifted the truck back into gear and stomped the accelerator. “We should be back just in time for tea.” 

They held on for dear life as the truck barreled across the rough landscape, swerving around the larger boulders and bouncing over smaller rocks. He glanced over to see Elizabeth apparently having the time of her life, driving hell for leather back to the base. “So, is this the kind of thing you do for fun?” 

She laughed. “I do enjoy driving. But if you’re looking for more cultured activities on the base, you’ll find a lending library and there’s a victrola in the rec hall.” 

“Bet the fellas are linin’ up to dance with a pretty little thing like you.” He ignored Dugan’s elbow to his side. It had been too long since Bucky’d had the chance to flirt and he was afraid he was losing his touch. 

Elizabeth’s expression went wistful for a moment. “I’ve too many responsibilities to think about romance.” 

Bucky’s heart went out to her; a young woman having to grow up too soon. “Well, if you feel like cutting a rug with no strings attached, I’m your guy. We’ve got some gladhanding to do this evening, but maybe later on?” 

She seemed taken aback by the offer, but not offended. “I also have another commitment this evening, but I’ll take that into consideration, Sergeant. Looks like we’re just about there.” 

Monty came storming up to them as Elizabeth drove away. “Where have you three been? And who was that?” 

“We went out to stretch our legs and Sarge here got us lost,” Dum-Dum explained. “An ATS gal name of Liz picked us up and brought us back.” 

Monty’s eyes grew wide for a moment, then he shook his head, as if dismissing a thought. “Very well. Now go get ready for the presentation.” 

Bucky planned on razzing Steve about his getup, but his pal was wearing his dress uniform as well. “Looking good, Buck.” 

“You clean up good too, pal.” While Bucky was looking forward to perhaps seeing Elizabeth around while he was all dressed up, he wasn’t sure he wanted to introduce Steve to her as well. Even if she wasn’t looking for romance, Captain America would be hard to resist. 

As they walked to the rec hall, Monty lectured them on royal etiquette. “Bow like this when you’re introduced,” he dipped his head forward, “don’t speak unless you’re spoken to, and call her ‘Your Royal Highness’. 

“Don’t worry, Monty. We won’t embarrass ya too bad in front of your precious princess.” Dum-Dum teased. 

Bucky could feel his cheeks heating in embarrassment as the princess’ attendant introduced him to “Her Royal Highness The Princess Elizabeth.” Her hand, now encased in a satin glove, was just as dainty (and probably much cleaner than before), and her eyes danced with merriment as she greeted him for the second time that day.

“So pleased to meet you, Sergeant Barnes.” 

“The pleasure is mine.”


End file.
